The Missing Queen
by Kat610le
Summary: It was a nice summer day until a girl came in all dirty and injured holding a baby. Everyone tried to question who she is and where she came from and where did the baby come from?As rumors starts to spread at camp the girl may be the Missing Queen of Titanus and Percy long lost sister. Read to find out more. percy/annabeth ,nico/thalia,athena/poseidon
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody pov**

I ran past trees and rocks. My shorts were full of weeds and dirt and my top has holes and tiny mounts of blood.

"C'mon kat do it for you and lian" I said.

We finally past the strawberries when we saw a Demeter kid. She looked familiar. The girl had similar brown eyes and black somewhat blond hair. She looked at me terrified.

"Oh my hades are you okay?"then she looked down "We have to get you to camp for your baby and you now!". The Demeter girl rushed me to a portal to camp.

The camp was different than I remembered. More campers, new cabins,and the buildings are different, even the mess hall.

"We need a medic!"the girl shouted. A Apollo camper ran to us and said "Is she okay?"

"I don't know but _they_ need help" and they rushed me to a medical cabin.

Once they layed me on that bed my whole world turned into complete darkness.

_Line break_

"She's waking up"

"Annabeth go get Chiron"

"Will get us some ambrosia and nectar"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a boy who looks just like my father and guy who is half goat. My heads is pounding and my body felt like it was ripped open due to all the scratches I had.

"Are you okay?" asked Percy.

"Yeah..where am I?" I asked.

"You are in the medical unit luckily you made it with the help of Katie" said Grover.

"Katie-?" I said but was interrupted when a girl who looks just like my mother and another man that is half horse.

I was given nectar and ambrosia and it actually helped. I layed back gazing at my surroundings.

"Can I help you with something?"I asked. All four eyes were on me. _Freaky._

"Hello my name is Chiron, I am the camp leader here what do you last remember?" said Chiron as he shook my hand.

"I remember running away from-" I touched my head and that when I knew.

"Wheres my baby!?" I tried getting up but I was forced down by goat boy and boy-who-looks-like-my-father.

"You-must-…rest" said Goat boy.

"LIAN!LIAN!WHERE IS MY BABY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They handcuffed me to the bed and try to sedate me which didn't work after one month living in japan it was all worth it.

"What do you want?"I growled.

Boy-who looks-like-my-father sat on the edge of my bed calming me down like im some nut head._WHICH IM NOT!. _He motioned the others out of the room when they were all gone he turned to me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, hero of Olympu-"

"OK I get it but what do you want?"

"Why were you running away?" he asked.

I looked away clutching on the bed.

"Hey look at me" but I ignored it. Those words when I heard them my heart raged and as I close my eyes I remember the nightmares.

_Six months ago: Titanus_

_I was sitting in our room in Titanus crying my eyes out. Liam and I had another big fight. But this fight wasn't like any fight. There was hitting, punches, slaps, even with a belt. I felt abused. _

_Then there was a knock on the door._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Its me my queen Mira"_

_I slowly opened the door and saw my favorite servent. Her face looked like she saw a ghost. She quickly came in and gave me a wet towel._

"_What happened to you Katherine?" she asked as she layed me on the bed._

"_Liam" that was all I could say to her._

"_Is the baby all right?"_

"_Yes she is fine he didn't hurt me that much like before only for the baby." I rubbed my belly like there was no tomorrow._

" _My queen you need to run away" I stood up from the bed and said "Why?"_

"_Because its for the sake of yourself and the royal baby"_

"_I KNOW ITS JUST …I WANT TO RUN AWAY TOO BUT SINCE WE WERE ARRANGE MARRIAGE I HAVE NO OF GETTING OUT OF IT AND PLEASE MIRA HELP ME!" I yelled. I fell to the floor sobbing my heart out._

"_We will find a way my queen it will be alright" she knelt down to me and comforted me like a mother._

_End of flashback_

I opened my eyes and two strong hands shaking me.

"She is awake"

"Don't…" I said groggily.

"Percy why don't you meet the others in the big house" said Chiron. When Percy left Chiron came up to me and said "It will be alright" and left.

**Percy pov**

Walking to the Big house I couldn't stop thinking about the girl and her baby. I mean she looked so young but she had a baby?

I opened the door to the Big house and saw Thalia, Nico, Annabeth,Grover, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Chris,Malcom, My dad, and Athena.

Poseidon walked up to me and said "Hello son nice to see you"and gave me a big hug.

"Nice to see you too dad and Athena" I sat down on the Poseidon chair and the meeting starts.

"Now we are all here today because I want to discuss about the girl in the medic" said Will.

"What about her?"asked Thalia.

"Well Thalia she came a long distance to come here and that's not all she had a baby with her" said Chiron. The whole room looked shocked.

"A BABY!" yelled Poseidon. he stood from his chair until Athena told him to sit down. He curled his hands with hers which calmed him down. **(just to let you know Poseidon and Athena are married in this stoy and the girl in the medic is their daughter)**

"Yes a baby _girl_ named Lian she is alright except she may have some minor injuries but he is fine and healthy" said Will.

"So about the girl in the medic?" asked Annabeth. I knew she wanted to know much like her mother.

"Ah yes the girl in the medic seems familiar but do we know _who_ she is or her title" Chiron threw a newspaper that said Olympus weekly and on the cover story says "Queen Katherine of Titanus missing" and "Royal baby gone or alive?".

"Oh no" Athena said.

"What?" I said curiosly.

She didn't answer back but held Poseidon hand tighter.

"I think she ment that the girl in the medic may be Queen Katherine and Lian would be the missing Royal baby" answered Nico

"Finally using your brain of yours huh death boy"said Thalia and gave him a hard slap on the head.

"OW!"

Everyone started laughing hard.

Once we all calmed down Katie said" She is very beautiful but not when I found her"

"What do you mean?"asked Clarisse

"Gosh Clarisse I didn't know you could be observant" said Nico. That earned two claps not on the head but on the face.

"What I mean is when I first found her she was covered in dirt and mud,her shirt was torn and bleeding , and the baby had some weeds and dirt more normal than her mother" she explained. " So we're saying that the girl in the medic is Queen Katherine? Am I right?" asked chris and we all nodded.

"So who is the father?" said Malcom. i turned to him and gave him a pat on the back. "Chiron?"

"The father is supposedly King Liam of Titanus. After Liam and Katherine marry he took over his place of his father they were the _**most**_ famous royal couple besides Prince Will and Kate middleton." Chiron took out a picture of Liam. The guy looked asian with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a uniform with colors of his kingdoms flag and next to him were his parents. While examining the picture there were screams and shreeks filled our ears.

"What was that!?" yelled Nico. Thalia gave him a slap on head. Again.

We ran out to the cabins to make sure everyone were alright and when we got there the Aphrodite cabin turned into a bunch of fan girls.

"What is going on!?" asked Dionysus.

"We heard the Queen of Titanus is here" said one of the Aphrodite girls.

"There is no Queen of Tracinus here go back to your activities or else!" he shouted and the girls had sad faces on them.

"Stupid…aphrodite.. why..do..i have.." Dionysus mumbled and walked passed us in annoyance.

"Well what should we do now?"I asked. All eyes were on me."What?" I turned around and all I see is a girl with grey top , shorts, a chain belt, and combat boots. She looked like the girl from the medic and the queen.

"Can we help you with something dear?" said Poseidon.

"Yes where is my DAUGHTER?"

Well that took everything away.

**Well I hope you liked the story and I will see you soon!:)**


	2. Questions and Answers

**This story is based on abuse marriage or anything abusive and sexual intent. **

**Percy pov**

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Well that took everything away.

"Your daughter is healthy and fine she just need some rest that's all" said Will.

"Than why can I not see her I ask all the doctors in the medic they wouldn't let me where is she?!" she shouted. Chiron walked up to her and gently put his on hand on her shoulder and said "You will see her later but right now you are in no condition to alright?" and just as she was about to walk away.

"Wait" someone said. it was Annabeth.

"Yes?"

"You said you ran away right?". I knew where she was going with this.

"Um yes" the girl said.

"Then where are your bandages and cuts?"

The girl was about to speak but closed it. Will went up to her and gave her a check up.

"Your right Annabeth there is no cuts or anything" said Will.

"But you were bleeding and everything when I saw you" said Katie. Her face turned from happy to concern.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean-" said Athena. We all looked her but all we got was another gaze .

"What happening?"asked the girl.

"Nothing just relax and also we want to question you if that's alright with you?" said Nico. He gave her one of his little _good_ looks but she ignored it. I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing kelp head?" said Thalia.

"Oh nothing"

"Well me and Athena have to go back to Olympus so if there anything you need call us" said Poseidon and both gods flashed out.

"Shall we go to the Big house again?" I said. The rest nodded.

_Iine break_

"Now we know that you ran away with your daughter but why?" asked Wise girl. Her eyes were locked with the girls as she sat right next to her.

"If I told you , you wouldn't believe me" The girl said.

Then there were silence.

"Why don't we start by your name what is it?" said Chiron. He was over by another table playing poker with Dionysus and as always he was winning.

We looked at her and she said "My name is.. Katherine Sophia or as you all know me as Queen Katherine of Titanus"

"You're the missing Queen?!" I shouted and she nodded.

"So that means the royal baby is..Lian" said Annabeth. Her looked shocked like she just won a million of free books.

"Yes"

"So why did you ran away?" asked Thalia.

"Like I said if I told you. You wouldn't believe me"

"Then who are you're parents?" I leaned forward and so did everyone else.

There was another moment of silence and then "I thought you and Annabeth knew" then my body frozed. I can feel Annabeth frozed up to but its whirled with confusion like a milkshake and ketchup mixed together.

"Im sorry what?" said Malcom.

"I said I thought they knew because-"

"Because what?" said Clarisse.

"Because their parents, Poseidon and Athena, are my parents too." And that's when everything turned dark.

_Line break_

"Ugh ooh"

"He awake"

My eyes were now open and all I see is my dad and Athena, Annabeth,Will, Grover, and Katherine iny cabin.

"What..happened?"I asked. My head felt like a hammer beating my brain.

"You fainted" said Grover.

"I did?"

"Yes but very funny too" said Will and started laughing. Thankfully Annabeth gave him a slap on the face. Sometimes I hate the Apollo kids.

"Are you alright son?". My dad rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah dad im alright when did you get here?"

"We came right after your _incident_"

"Well thanks for coming" I rested my head back on pillow.

"Percy there is something we _all _need to tellyou" said Annabeth.

"What is it Wise girl?" I said softly.

"Grover can you leave us alone so we could.-"

"Sure hope you feel better percy" and went out eating a carrot.

I sat up on my bed while Annabeth sat on the egde. My dad and Athena sat on two chairs near my desk and Katherine sat on my big blue chair.

"Now Percy they told me everything about katherine and I think once you hear it hopefully you understand". Annabeth gravved my hand and held it softly. I can tell something was up.

I turned to my dad.

"Dad?"

"You see as you know Katherine is _our _daughter and when she was twelve years old my dear old friend Trinus was dying and so he had his son Liam take over his spot as king now for generations there was always a king and _queen" _he pointed to Katherine. She looked to the floor not meeting our gazes "And so we decided to have an arranged marriage of Liam and Katherine. It worked and they were made the most famous royal couple"

ARRANGED MARRIAGE?

"So you saying that you forced _your _own daughter to marry someone son so there could be a queen!"

"Yes but Percy you must understand that Katherine and Liam have been friends before and it was best for them to get marry" said the wisdom goddess.

"Yeah but having her marry at a young age doesn't help anything!She didn't get a choice!" I yelled. My anger grew like a volcano waiting to explode but was calm by Annabeth.

I turned to Katherine and said "Is this true?"

She looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes" she answered.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" I yelled.

As soon as we were alone katherine sat at the edge of the bed. Her eyes looked bloodshot but she stayed strong.

"Im sorry you had to hear that" I said. I reached for her hand but immediately swiped it away.

"Im sorry too." Said Katherine."But there is more to the story"

"What do you mean?"

"I all started six months ago when my maid helped me escape an before that"

_Flashback-six months ag_o-_Titanus Royal palace_

_There was blood._

_My arms were covered with cuts and bruises that hasn't even healed yet._

_And that was when-_

"_THE NEXT TIME YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME I WILL PUT YOU IN THE HIGHEST OF TITANUS JAILS!" and then another hit. It was harder, more like the weight suddenly left you and all you have is a crack of bones._

_Flashback ended_

"HE HIT YOU!" I yelled. Once I meet this liam I give him a lesson for hitting my _sister_.

"Yes but it was more than just hitting"

"What else did he do to you katherine?" more tears came and her hands start shaking and all of sudden the room felt more tense.

I tried to comfort her but she jumped off the bed with her arms crossed.

"He would abuse me, sometimes try to threaten me, but most certainly try to get on me" she said. she walked over to the bridge of the lake.

I got up and followed her.

"That's how you had Lian?" she nodded.

"What else happened?"

_Flashback _

_Eight months ago-the royal palace-morning_

_I slowly opened my eyes and see it was 5:30 am. It was still early and liam should be up by now._

_I took a shower and out on a red high low dress and gold and white jacket. M hair was in a side braid and my shoes were black flats with gold specs._

_I walked to Liams office and saw him doing paper work._

"_Can I help you with something dear?" he put down what he was reading and turned to me._

_I sat on one of his chairs and touched my stomach " I was wondering if you free today and I guess you are not"_

_His dark brown eyes shine through the sun and sparkle into the light. His hair was as always messy but clean. He wore his red arepostle shirt and jeans with 13 retro nike air jorndans but most os all his wedding ring._

"_Well yes I am busy but why?" he asked._

"_Because Liam all you do is work and king stuff and I get that they are important but just for once can you not IGNORE me!" My anger grew I could feel the waves in my body splashing everywhere as they boil._

"_I AM NOT IGNORING YOU!" Liam said as he stood._

_I did as well and said" YES YOU ARE LIAM!" then that's when everything starts._

_He threw a vase at me like some animal and hit across my face. He forced me onto the wall ,grabbed my throat ,and held my hands tightly._

_I can tell he has tears in his eyes._

"_I am busy yes as always but that doesn't mean I still love you" then my wrist felt like they were going to break._

"_And if you do love me then show me that you do"I said and looked down at my stomach. He did too and let go. _

"_Look at me" but I ignored it._

"_LOOK AT ME!" I stared at him._

_He gave me a passionate kiss and we were both breathing hard. _

"_We cant be like this even for our baby" I said and more tears came._

"_I know everything I can to keep you and the baby safe" the more I stared at him I noticed that he and I were crying. I intertwined his hand with mine and gently squeezed._

"_Promise?" I said._

"_Promise"_

_Flashback ended._

"But a few weeks later it became more harder that I took everything I had and left"

"Im sorry that it did" I said.

"Me too"

**Outside of Poseidon cabin**

Everyone from demi gods to hunters to gods were all there in the Amphitheater watching Percy and katherine to the flashbacks and tears.

Luckily, the Hephaestus cabin and the god himself built a movie screen for everyone to see. Apollo gave everyone popcorn and their favorite drinks especially tissues for Aphrodite and her cabin.

When the flashbacks were shown, Aphrodite was the one who cried the most. Her makeup dripped and not once has she left to go to the bathroom or her husband side, much to Ares annoyance.

Athena and Poseidon tightly held hands as they watched their daughters life as a queen and both felt sorry for their little girl.

The rest felt so bad almost everyone had someone to hold onto.

"They.. were ….my..most..favorite…couple..besides..percabeth" said Aphrodite between sobs.

"Mines too" said Hera. Everyone turned to her even her husband.

"Hera you couldn't get to them in time even _if_ they were perfect!" shouted Zeus.

"What about Aphrodite she is the goddess of love!" said Hera.

"I would but I was too busy with percabeth!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU HERA, APHRODITE YOU TWO SHOULD KNOWN THIS ABUSE OF A MARRIAGE AND THE ROYAL BABY!" Yelled Hades. That shut them all up.

Everyone turned back to the screen and all sat quietly except for Aphrodite crying.

**With Percy and Katherine**

"So how What did you do while running away?" I asked.

"I traveled and learn a **bunch** of things not even the gods knew and try to support Lian, it was very hard" she said and looked out into the sea playing with her hands.

"Did you ever miss him?"_that was a stupid question_

"Sometimes I think about him when I see Lian she looks just like us but more like him though but not a lot"

We listened to the waves and sea creatues below it was almost sundown.

I keep focusing on my sister, trying to learn her body language. That when I saw the ring.

"You guys aren't divorced are you?"_What are you saying?get it together percy!_

**At the Amphitheater**

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"They're not divorced yet!?" shouted Zeus

Then Aphrodite squeeled.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" shouted Hermes.

Then the Aphrodite came in except piper, who wasn't affected.

"AAAH THERE IS STILL HOPE!YAY!" Aphrodite said causing everyone to go death.

"WHAT!?" said Apollo

"HOTDOG!" Said the stolls

"WHAT?!"said Hermes.

Both gods earned slaps on the head by Artemis. Even the Stolls.

"Thankyou" said everyone.

**With Percy and Katherine**

"No Percy where are you going with this?"said Katherine. That's what Annabeth wants to know also.

"Im saying if you ran away ,had a baby, and you guys are still not divorced?"

"Percy its not like I can get out of it that quick its just I want Lian to have a father that she can go to and so three months during my escape I talked to Liam and he agreed to not be divorced and become a better father for lian but we both think he needs to work on his actions for a while and that was it"

"Oh"

**At the amphitheater**

"So they are not divorced?" asked Nico

"No Death brain" said Thalia and gave him a slap on the head. "OW!"

"Why were you going to ask her out?" asked Annabeth. Nico sunk in his chair where no one can see him.

"No"

"She is hot though" said Apollo. Poseidon splashed water and fish at him and blew him across the theater.

"If you say another word about my daughter I bring in every shark to eat you" said Poseidon. Apollo nodded and went to get a soda.

"But she does have beautiful clothes though" said piper and all Aphrodite girl were on her.

"Girls even if you do have pretty clothes doesn't mean the others can too even you are a queen" said Aphrodite.

**Percy and katherine**

"How old is Lian?"

"Six months old"

"Percy back there when you said I didn't have a choice"

"Yeah?"

"You were right"

"What do you mean?" I took another bite of my sandwich. We both sat at the Poseidon table. We were the only ones there. _Where were everyone?_

"When I was told of the marriage it was like I was forced too and nobody cared what I said that can stop it and I just went on with it"

"Were you mad?"

"Actually I felt like I was meant for it to happened like I was supposed to even if I wasn't". Katherine shuffled her fork and bit pieces of lettuce.

"What about family?' and she chuckled.

"What?" and everyone in the amphitheater leaned forward.

"This is somewhat like Hermes saying but from what I learned-"

"Learned what?"

"Family isn't about the DNA or the half brothers or sisters or the "Perfect" kind of family or who is older or ignoring the sibling that you love but you don't show it, what makes a family is Love"

**At the Amphitheater**

Again Aphrodite was crying. Even hera.

When everyone heard what Katherine said well they all had tears in their eyes.

"That is so true" said Apollo. He had tears coming down his face as Artemis looked at her brother in sorrow. Hermes was trying everything he can to make him feel better but it couldn't.

The big three tried to ignore each others looks but they felt bad for each other with all the fighting they had not one said sorry.

Hera felt like she was being selfish in family and that she wished she could've done better.

**Percy and katherine(still percy pov)**

"You right" I said.

"Yeah I am"

We spent of the day talking and soon we fell asleep in the Poseidon cabin. Seperate of course.

**At the amphitheater**

When everyone were done crying and all they flashed to the cabins and to Olympus.

Some were thinking

Some were still upset (Aphrodite of course)

Some were clueless

Some were angry

Some were hurt

But at the end of the day it will all be normal.

**Hi well I hope you liked the story and please review and if you didn't get the poem above well idk but thanks for reading and see you soon!:)**


	3. Liam and A Prophecy

**Percy pov**

It was a normal day at camp everybody fighting , shooting arrows, or chatting. Katherine decided to check on her daughter every hour.

I was sword fighting with Annabeth when I heard a scream.

"AAAHHH!HELP ME" someone yelled. It was at the infirmiry.

"Percy c'mon" said Annabeth and we ran.

Once we got there, there were red and white guards and a big golden carriage carved with red and white. I saw those colors before but I didn't know where it was from. Then a second scream.

I ran passed the guards and even though were pushing me back I was stronger than them. Campers tried to pass but couldn't.

I finally got on and all I see is hell gone loose.

Blood on the walls, the Apollo kids had their swords out ready, and in the middle were Katherine and a guy holding a sword aiming at her.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" I yelled. Katherine started to sob as she was kneeling. The guy hit her across the face making her hit the floor.

My anger grew into boiling water but was held back by two sets of hands even the Apollo kids.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled one of the Apollo kids.

"Glad you asked my name is king liam and I order you to not come forward or else!" said Liam. He kicked my sister in the stomach and she sobs more.

"Please…stop…" said katherine.

"NO!" and liam threw her across the room and crashed the window.

"KATHERINE!"

"Oh and are you a protective brother, Percy Jackson"

I lunged riptide at him but her dodged. He swinged me and flipped me over to wear I landed on my back _Hard. _And all medical supplies scattered.

The Apollo kids did the rest, they were real sensitive about their medical.

As they were beating the crap out of Liam I jumped out of the window and hurried to my sister.

She was bloody and bruised. _Badly. _That monster did that to her.

Alexis, one of the Apollo kids, bandaged her and took her to her cabin. Everyone watched what was happening. The Aphrodite cabin were in tears even Drew.

The door to the infirmiry flew open and came out was Liam. I ran to him and grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the wall.

"Look _Liam _ if you hurt my sister again or her daughter you will get more than a hurricane on you and I have my father look for you and there is no corner of the entire earth for you to hide **GOT IT!**" He nodded and puched him straight in the face and _easily_ put him down. I can feel Annabeth behind me. She was raging like me.

Then Chiron came.

He looked at the damage and saw Liam with a bleeding nose. He looked back at us and said "Campers go back to your activities I want to see Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. I need three Apollo campers to take this _boy_ to the infirmiry NOW!". Everyone turned back to their activities shocked of what they Three Apollo campers sadly took Liam to the infirmiry even though he was the one who ruined it. I stayed with others as Chiron walked up to us.

"I want you five to be Katherine guards just in case this happens again" he points to the damage. The windows and door were shattered, blood everywhere, some needles and medicines on the bushes, but the inside was worse it looked like a murder scene.

"Chiron I cant I have lord of the wild duties." Said Grover and Nico suddenly laughs.

"Whats so funny death boy?" said Thalia.

"He said wild "duties" said Nico and thalia hit him on the arm. His face turned red even thalia. Everyone knew they had a crush on each other but they don't mention it.

"Well I understand Grover you may leave and you four will be her guards" said Chiron. Annabeth raised her hand."Yes Annabeth?" "Um what about those guards?" she pointed to the guards who were leaving to somewhere but stayed close. "I will talk to them but as long as Katherine is protected you shall be fine"

"Hey guys" we turned around and see Rachel running up to us.

"Hi rachel" said Annabeth.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked.

"Somewhat wh-"

Rachel eyes started to glow and said

"_As a forced marriage become to ruins_

_The couple shall fight for the child as_

_Love rises to the occasion a divorce _

_is held by the goddess of marriage _

_but is Stopped by the childs debt_

_conflict is reduced and All live in _

_forgivness and content"_

Rachel fell and Thalia catched her.

"What did I say?"

Annabeth explained her the prophecy.

"So Liam and katherine is line one and two?" asked Thalia

"Yes but the child is Lian" said Annabeth

"Now the next line is the couple shall fight for the child so maybe they have to fight for Lian" said Nico.

"Didn't know you had a brain in their Death boy" said Thalia

"Whatever pinecone face"

A bunch of Lights shimmered behind us and it was Athena, Poseidon, Hera, and Aphrodite. We bowed to them and Annabeth said " Mom what are you doing here?"

"We came to see the damage and Hera came to see how the royal couple are doing" said Poseidon.

"Well you have it" and pointed to the infirmiry.

Their faces were shocked. And priceless.

"Let me guess Liam did this" the goddesses growled.

"Yes and he did a lot more to that too he hurt katherine badly and threw into the windows." I said. I had my arms crossed and staring at the gods. Mostly my dad and Athena.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Poseidon.

"Because you made her get marry to that bastard!" I shouted.

My dad had his angry look at me and Athena tried to comfort him but couldn't. Aphrodite was on the verge of tears and Hera looked ready to kill the guy.

"I been watching enough of this madness I just want them to love again even to Lian!" said Aphrodite. Tears came down and her makeup were messed up.

"Lian is the one thing they both love but since Katherine had her I guess Liam wanted her too" said Thalia.

"Yes as I watched the marriage Liam wanted a child but this fighting must stop" said Hera. We all looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean Hera?" asked Athena.

We all leaned forward to know.

"Liam and Katherine shall fight for the custody of Lian"

**Hi hope you like it and please review and I will see you soon.**


	4. Preparation and Flashback

**Percy pov**

"WHAT!" yelled Katherine.

"You have to fight for custody" said Hera. We were in the big house having a not-so-good meeting. Katherine paced back and forth while everyone else wonders what next.

"Just to be sure if they do battle custody and one of them wins and I know that person will have Lian but what about the other?" asked Annabeth. She sat next to Athena while thinking of a plan. As always.

"That will be my decision but" Hera stood" you have three days to prepare for the battle and that is my final word" and she left.

The room stayed silent and only the sound of Chirons hooves tapping on the old wood floor.

I stood and said" Well you heard what she said lets prepare"

"Are you crazy?! I will not fight for custody Liam does not deserve her no matter how much damage had become!" said Katherine. She wore jeans, a white tank top, boots, and a light brown cardigan.

"She right Percy have you seen what that stupid rat did to her?!" said Grover.

"Look I know this battle sounds crazy enough but we might as well go with it if we don't want Liam getting Lian or worse" said Katie. She comforted Katherine , who was in mists of tears.

"Okay so hands raised to continue this battle so that twerp wont have Lian and bring the good into everyone" I said raising my hand. Eventually everyone raised their hands.

"Great now before we prepare does anyone have any objections or questions or anything else to say?"

Katherine raised her hand.

"Yes katherine"

"Well I know this might be crazy but I suggest to tell my **husband** about this battle." She said and all stares are at her.

"What he doesn't like it when he doesn't know something" _Sounds like Athena or or worse her children, except Annabeth of course._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"Well than what are you waiting for lets get started"

**Arena**

"So katherine do you know how to use a sword?" I asked

"Of course" she said.

"Okay then" and I lunged my sword but she blocked it just in time.

"I think im getting the hand of it". She twirled grabbing my sword **(Like in the first movie of percy Jackson when annabeth and percy were fighting at the end that's what there doing) **

After an hour, Katherine was REALLY good, like her mother of course.

I was already sweaty and tired and she beat me **eighteen times**.

"Why don't you take a break" I said and grabbed my water bottle.

Annabeth walked towards me and sat on the bench.

"By watching her, she fights really good." She said and intertwined with my hand.

"She beat me **eighteen times"**

"That's because she is a daughter of Athena"

"and Posiedon."

We watched the sun shining bright in our faces but then it was time for more training.

I stood up and looked back at Annabeth. "You comin?"

**Poseidon cabin**

Walked in and saw Katherine sitting on one of my chairs. "Hey guys"

"Hi Katherine"

"So Katherine what was it like.. being at a young age and married?" asked Annabeth.

Katherine looked out of the window that faced the lake and shifted in her chair alittle.

"Why you wanna know?" she asked.

"Because you know you ran all the way here from _Liam _and it will be interesting to know"

"Well it a year ago in Poseidons realm"

_Flashback – Poseidons realm_

"_Liam!" I ran to him and gave him a big hug._

"_Kathy!"said Liam._

"_KATHERINE!"shouted Poseidon._

"_I must go I'll meet you later in the garden" I said and he nodded._

_I made my way back to my father, who was discussing with my mother and Liams mother._

_I stopped in the middle of the room and said "Yes father?"_

"_Come my child" he led me to a seat next to him. _

"_Now katherine you know that both me and your mother love you very much." Said My father._

"_Yes"_

"_Well your mother and I were discussing with liams parents and we thought since you and Liam are __**best**__ friends and for the health of his father we want you and him to marry and become the next king and queen of Titanus." That's when I frozed. _

"_King and queen..of Titanus" I thought._

"_Katherine? Are you okay" said father._

"_Um yeah but I mean __**king**__ and __**queen**__of titanus seems to uh shock me but WHY?WHY LIAM AND I?"_

"_Because Katherine" my mother stood" each generation of the Titanus royal family has to have a Queen and King and there is no way getting out of it" said mother. _

"_But-"_

"_No buts young lady no go this decision is final and for you to be king and queen you two will be married by next Friday am I clear" said Liams mother. She wore a red and white gwon with gold specks at the bottoms._

"_Yes mam" I said angrily. _

"_Now go"_

_I left immediately to the doors of the garden and found Liam there sitting next the roses. I slowly walked next to him. We greeted each other and he said "Why are you pale did something happened with your father?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Than tell me Kathy"_

"_Our parents wants us to marry and become the next king and queen of titanus" I said. He held me tightly and let me cry on his shoulder. _

"_I will NOT let them do that no matter what Kathy." He said. I let go and said "Buts its too late the wedding is next Friday"_

_We stared at each other for a moment and he wiped my tears with his finger._

"_It will be alright" _

"_How do you know?" I said._

_He reached down and grabbed a rose and handed it to me._

"_Because I know so" and I smiled._

_Flashback ended._

"And that was the one of the last times he and I were best friends" she said with tears down her face.

Annabeth got up and grabbed her a tissue. She thanked her for it and annabeth sat back down.

"Guy I don't know if I will be able to win Lian" said katherine.

"Why would you think that? Katherine you are a skilled fighter YOU BEAT ME EIGHTEEN TIMES!" I said but annabeth hit me on the side of my head.

"Yeah I know but have you seen him fight!"

Then there there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Liam.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and please review bye!:)**


End file.
